Only You
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A short look at Prue and Phoebes relationship when the youngest is feeling tired and cranky...


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my wrriting addiction.

* * *

Prue sat at her desk, in her fourth grade class, looking over the math tables she had just been given by her teacher. Everyone looked up when they heard the door to the class open and the principle walked in. and had a quiet discussion with the teacher. Most students went back to work, most except Prue Halliwell. Her conversation with Piper that morning was replaying in her head. Was there something wrong with Phoebe that morning?

The principal said a cordial hello and goodbye to the class as Prue watched Mrs. Douglas turn to the class, "Prue. Can you please go with Mr. Brown?"

Prue looked at first shocked and more so when her fellow classmates where looking at her wondering what she had done.

"Bring your books please Prue." He suggested kindly.

Prue walked up towards the front of the class her fears getting the better of her, "What's wrong?"

"It's just Phoebe down at the day care." He escorted her out of the class and down the hall, "Janna is just worried about her. She doesn't seem herself."

"Well, Piper thought she was kind of quiet today."

"It could be nothing. After all she isn't used to being here like the other kids. Usually she stays at home with your Grams."

Prue quickened her steps as she made her way towards the day-care center.

"I called Mrs Trudeau. She was finishing some shopping downtown, so she'll be here in about half an hour."

Prue walked into the day-care class and quickly looked for her sister.

"She's over there Prue." Janna pointed towards the back of the class to the huddled up figure on the small mat. "She's almost cried herself to sleep. Helen has been sitting with her, but she won't let anyone near her and anytime anyone has tried she lets us know about it. She was asking for you though."

Prue weaved her way though the throng of small bodies playing on the floor "Phoebs sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked as she picked up her baby sister,

Phoebe opened her eyes, and looked at her big sister.

"Oh sweetie." She stood up as Phoebe instinctively wrapped her legs around her sisters' waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Prue take her down to the medical room. I'll get Piper, and you two can wait with her till Mrs Trudeau gets here." Janna laid a comforting hand on Phoebe who tried unsuccessfully to bury herself deeper into her sister.

**& & &**

Piper pushed open the door to the medical room to see Phoebe curled up on Prue's lap on the small bed. "Prue?"

"Hey Piper." Prue looked up and instantly saw the worry on the middle sisters face.

"She ok?" Piper sat up on the small bed beside her sisters

"Yeah. She's been pretty out of it since we got here."

Piper sat up beside Prue and rubbed her hand along Phoebes back. Just letting her baby sister she was there too.

Prue had Phoebe sleeping in her arms as Piper sat beside them reading the book her class was reading.

"Any good?" Prue asked as he looked over her sisters' shoulder.

"You should know, you've already read it." Piper smiled up at her but cast a glance at Phoebe.

"True. Just wanted to know how you liked it." Prue replied

"It's ok I guess." Piper looked at her sleeping sister and reached up and held her hand to her face. "She's really warm Prue."

"I know. Andy's Mum should be here soon, then we'll get her home to bed." She placed one arm over Pipers shoulders, "She'll be ok Piper. You know what she is like. She probably got over tired at my birthday party yesterday."

"I know, but it just seems more then that." Piper leaned against Prue and took Phoebes small hand in her's, rubbing the back of it. But she was surprised when her sister pulled her hand away and mumbled very quietly_ 'No, Pwue.'_

Prue looked down at Phoebe in her arms and then to Piper who was visually hurt, "Ok baby I'm still here. Sshhh now."

Phoebe shifted in her sisters' arms wrapping her own arms around her neck.

It was then Prue looked up at the sound of the door opening and Mrs Trudeau walked in.

"Hi Prue. How is she?"

"Tired…"

"Cranky." Piper added in as she saw Prue looking at her.

Prue looked back up at Mrs Trudeau as she stood up, "She just needs some rest." Prue shifted Phoebe on her hip as the small child wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Well come on then girls. Lets get her home." Mrs Trudeau gently took Phoebe from Prue's arms so Prue could put her coat on, but as soon as she had Phoebe let out a blood curdling scream and was grasping for Prue.

"PWWWWUUUUEEE!!"

Prue quickly dropped her coat back on the bed and took her sister back in her arms, "Ok Phoebs Prue's got you its ok I just need to put my coat on."

"Noooo PWUE!" she held her legs around her big sister and snuggled her face in to the crook of Prue's neck as her arms out of instinct went around Prue' neck

"Ok here." Mrs Trudeau draped Prue's jacket over her shoulders and guided the three girls towards her car, feeling sad for the sniffing youngest.

Phoebe had her head resting on Prue's shoulder with both arms wrapped around her sister neck. Piper walked along beside the two of them looking up at Phoebe now and then as she towed both hers and Prue's bags along side her.

Pulling outside the Halliwell Manor Mrs Trudeau opened the back door to help Prue out with Phoebe. But once again as soon as she reached for the small child, Phoebe tightened her grip on Prue and started to cry.

"Pwue! No!"

"Ok Phoebs. Mrs Trudeau just wants to help. I got you."

"No, Pwue."

"Prue it's ok. Come on Piper let go see what you and I can find for lunch." Piper took hold of Mrs Trudeau's hand and the two of them started up the steps to the Manor.

Prue looked up to the eyes she felt watching her.

"She ok?" Mrs Trudeau stepped in Prue's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, she's just over tired. She gets a bit cranky and clingy when she is like that. Especially since Mum." Prue looked down at her sleeping sister. "It's just been hard on her."

Mrs Trudeau moved around the bed and placed an arm around Prue's shoulders, "I think it's been hard on all of you. But she knows she has you. Today proved that."

"I know." Prue leaned into her friends' mother taking what she could of what she usually gave out. Prue looked down and ran her hand through her little sisters hair. "I think she just over did it at my birthday party."

"Well she knows she has you and Piper. Not to mention Grams and us. She'll be running around the Manor in on time. You sure it isn't anything else?"

Prue kept her eyes on Phoebe. "Yeah she'll be fine once she sleeps.

**& & &**

Later that night as Prue sat on the couch with Piper watching some TV she felt the familiar pull of her pant leg as someone climbed up on the couch and nestled themselves comfortably on her lap.

"Hey you." Prue wrapped her arms around her little sister as Phoebe rested her head on Prue's chest. "Hmm still tired hey?"

"No."

"And cranky." Piper added only to be just out of reach of Phoebes swinging arm.

"Hey none of that." Prue tightened her hold on her sister feeling her start to relax in her arms. Prue knew there was more to Phoebe just being tired and cranky but she didn't want Mrs Trudeau to worry about her sisters, that was her job. She looked at the small bundle in her arms and it wasn't much longer that Phoebe was once again sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**18 years later:**

Phoebe made her way towards the front door after grabbing a quick muffin for breakfast.

"Phoebe don't forget our plans for tonight after school today."

"I _KNOW _Piper would you stop hounding me. God you are worse now then when I was four." She argued as she walked out of the kitchen

"I'm not hounding you I'm just reminding."

"I don't _NEED_ reminding, leave me alone." Phoebe yelled back as she slammed the front door closed.

Piper turned to her sister for any kind of answer, "Tried and cranky."

"Don't look at me. I gotta go. I'll see you later at P3." Prue said as she left the Manor

Piper watched as her sister walked out the door before making her own way back up stairs to start out for P3.

**& & &**

She looked at the number across her call display before she decided to answer her cell, "Hey you. Thought you had classes?"

"Yeah. Can you come pick me up?"

There was something in her sister voice that made her start towards her car. "Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes. Meet me out front." She waited for the soft answer, "You ok sweetie?"

"I just…."

"I'll be there in five." She closed her phone and quickly made her way through the traffic towards her sister.

Pulling into the school parking lot she saw her sister sitting on a bench, by herself, waiting for her. Walking towards her she sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Hey you."

"Hey." Phoebe rested her head on Prue's shoulder

"Someone stayed up to late last night. I told you not to watch that last movie didn't I?" Prue had to smile down at Phoebe as the youngest gave her no response; "Come on kiddo, lets get you home to bed. No argument."

Prue had her arm around Phoebes waist as she guided her sister to her car. Masking her way quickly around the side she took one last look at her sister before starting home.

**& & &**

Piper made her way up the steps to the Manor and quickly inside before she got drenched from the rain cloud that was just about to open up. "Prue?"

"Living room."

Piper hung her coat up and made her way into the living room. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, someone was just tired. I went and picked her up."

Piper found both her sisters sitting on the couch. Well Prue was sitting, Phoebe was laying out with her head on Prue's laps. Sitting on the edge of the couch she ran her hand along Phoebs back, she was slightly surprised, but not totally, when Phoebe seemed to push herself closer to Prue and waved Pipers hand away from her.

"Tired." Prue gave Piper a smile.

"And cranky." Piper laughed, "that all?"

"So far. Why don't you see what we have for dinner? I don't think we are going anywhere tonight."

"Storms coming anyway." Piper got off the couch and started for the kitchen.

**& & &**

Later that night as Piper leaned against Prue, and Phoebe had gone to bed. "Wonder what it is with you and her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since I can remember whenever she got tired and cranky. She wouldn't let _ANYONE_ near her except you. Even when you two were killing each other, you were the only one she would go to."

"Well we both know most times when she gets like that she is also either thinking of Mum or …"  
"Getting sick, I know. Still. Wonder what she would do if you weren't here?" Piper leaned against Prue resting her head on her shoulder.

"Well we'll never have to worry about that will we. I'll always be there for her.. and you."

Phoebe stumbled down the stairs and squeezed herself between her two sisters.

"Hey. Thought you were sleeping?" Prue said as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Nope."

Piper took Phoebes hand in hers only to have Phoebe take it back but she never said anything.

"Still tired and cranky. Maybe she should be in bed." Piper got up and placed the quilt over her sister. Leaning down and giving her a kiss, "I'm off to bed. Night you two love you."

* * *

Two years later:

Phoebe sat at her desk starring at her computer screen. She was beyond tired and she knew it. Finally shutting off her computer she picked up her purse and started out of the office.

Slamming the Manor door closed behind her, "If one more demon attacks tonight he is going to be vanquished slow and painful. I mean is it too much to ask for ONE _freaking_ nights sleep!" her voice carried through the old walls she called home.

Paige walked from the kitchen hearing her older sister yelling at no one. "Phoebe?"

"Not now Paige, just _leave me alone_!" Phoebe snapped back, as she started up the stairs to her room

Paige was about to say something back when she felt the hand on her back, "Just let it go Paige. I'll tell you later." Piper watched as Phoebe stormed up the stairs.

Piper turned and want back to the kitchen and could hear and fell Paige right behind her.

"Piper, I did _NOT _deserve that!"

"I know. It's just. When she is tired like she is. She isn't the most pleasant sister to be around."

"And?"

"And. Well it was always Prue who she would turn to for any comfort. This is the first time Prue isn't here."

"What about you?"

"Nope. Only Prue. It's usually a sign of lack of sleep, thinking of Mum or she is coming down with something."

"Well I'd take door number one. None of us have been getting much sleep lately with all the demons attacking at all hours." Paige said as she sat at the kitchen table. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing." Piper saw the look on Paige's face, "I'll go check on her in a bit. But until she, or any of us get any sleep. She's gonna be cranky and tired."

**& & &**

Piper made her way up the stairs later that night and gently knocked on the door before letting herself in.

"Go away Piper."

"Nope." Piper walked across the room and sat on the bed beside her sister. She paused a minute before running her hand along Phoebes back. She felt Phoebes muscles tighten but she didn't move. "Tired sweetie?"

"You have no idea?"

"Yeah I do. You forget who you are talking too." Piper moved down the bed and wrapped her arms around Phoebe drawing her towards her.

"This is Prue's job." Phoebe said quietly.

"Yeah. She told me she would always be here when you got tired and cranky."

Phoebe snuggled up to Piper, "She's is."

Piper ran her hand back and forth along Phoebs back feeling her little sister relax and drift off to sleep

It was just like when she was little, as she rested her head on her big sisters chest and held her arms around her neck, taking in the love that was there. It was a different big sister but the love was the same. And she knew the one she always went to was close by.


End file.
